How I Ended My Four Year Love With The Casey Novak
by momonono
Summary: Casey Novak has her suspicions about Alex cheating. When she arrives to Olivia's Apartment, she hears..."Gosh that feels good." I hear Alex say..."I know…mmm…Olivia, you have magic hands." What would Casey do? ONE-SHOT :D


**AN: Casey Novak has her suspicions about Alex cheating. When she arrives to Olivia's Apartment, she hears..."Gosh that feels good." I hear Alex say..."I know…mmm…Olivia, you have magic hands."**

**What would Casey do?**

**Well, do not just stand there…Read :) I think this is somewhat sad, but it happens.**

* * *

**How I Ended My Four-Year Love with the Casey Novak**

* * *

**Casey POV**

The day I noticed something did not seem right, was July 3rd. Why do I remember that date? That is the day Alex told me she would be home by dinner, in fact, I was in the cab with her heading home. Then, all of a sudden, she says she needs to go back to work on a case. The problem is…I know when my Alex is lying. She usually rubs her eye to avoid contact, and cross her legs, repeatedly. I know my Alex all too well. The moment she lied to me I knew something was wrong. I just could not pinpoint it. It is like those kids puzzles where they make you find the differences.

I let her leave. I thought if she is lying to me, it must be for a good reason.

I am obviously not the jealous type or the type to let people walk all over me, but I cannot help but be both in this situation. I mean, she is my girlfriend of four and a half years. She does not believe in marriage and I do, but I am ok without it as long as she has eyes for only me as I do her.

She let the cab drop me off and told me that she will be home as soon as she can. She did not lie about that. I am a little relieved.

I arrived home distraught. We have not had dinner together in weeks and today she cancels.

I knew she was lying but I did not want her to think I do not trust her, because I do. I really do. She will tell me in due time. She always does. I think.

I shut the door behind me and head for the bedroom. I quickly removed my clothing and went to sleep, that day.

On November 23rd. It has been a couple months since the first incident and 3 days since the last. Ever since July 3rd, Alex has been acting weird. She lies to me all the time about where she is going, and I am far from just accepting the lie, I think she is cheating on me.

As hard as it is to say that…I think she is. However, I need proof. I need to confront her and tell her what I know.

I thought I could handle this situation. Every time she lies, I cry, uncontrollably. My heart clenches. Sometimes I would wake up to a note that she would leave behind. It usually reads, _I had to come into the office_ or _I had to meet with a victim_.

I do not understand. I have been more than loving and I do what she asks.

After I cry, Anger rages me. Whomever she is cheating on me on with better stop or I will kill them myself. I have done so much for Alex! I changed for her and she does not even thank me one bit. All I fucking asked for was a wedding and I accepted that she could not give me that.

Yes, I may not be thinking clearly but that is what I feel.

Today is a different day. I decided I was going to follow her. I cannot stand the lies and the sneaking around.

I woke up this morning, next to her. Today is our free day. No work, nothing.

"Good Morning, baby." She turns around to kiss me. I move my head and she has this confused look on her face.

Lately, I have not let her near me to kiss me. My explanation was my lips are chapped or swollen.

"Their chapped." I tell her turning away.

"Ok. Well, we have a big dinner tonight. I just have to…run some errands so you will have to get there on your own." She tells me getting up from the bed.

"What type of errands?" I ask her, now sitting up.

"Like cases…I know this is our day off but I still have to make sure my cases are air tight." She looks away from me and enters the bathroom.

Another lie.

Today, I am going to find out who is she cheating on me with…Its going to hurt, but its better knowing than being in the dark.

Around seven that evening she headed out for 'errands.' I gave her a couple steps and then I started following.

I used my car to follow her cab.

After a couple minutes of driving, I reached an all too familiar apartment building. Olivia's.

How could Olivia do this to me? She has the nerve to look at me every day and she is fucking my girlfriend?

I sit in my car for almost an hour cowering every second I decide to get out. How do I approach this? What do I do? Do I cry? Do I scream? Do I get violent?

The hour for our supposed huge dinner is approaching…I'm guessing she is planning on telling me about her cheating and breaking it off with me.

I get out of the car and head straight for Olivia's room.

I am hearing muffled sounds, but as I approach her room, it becomes clear as a bell.

"Gosh that feels good." I hear Alex say.

"You need to relax before this big dinner. It will change your life." I hear Olivia say.

Anger and hurt is building up on me. She is having sex with Olivia and I am standing on the other side of the door.

"I know…mmm…Olivia, you have magic hands." I hear Alex say.

"I bet you when she hears you say those words…she's going to cry." Olivia laughs.

I feel a tear slide down my face. The anger is now moved to pain and suffering. How could someone you love plan to do this to you?

I should not be a coward. I wipe my tears and knock on the door. "One sec." Olivia yells.

I hear shuffling and she opens the door. A shocked expression covers her face. "Casey…what are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I followed Alex here." I admit to her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Olivia…don't fucking act like you don't know. I heard you having sex." I tell her angrily.

* * *

**Alex POV**

On July 3rd, I received a call from the jewelry store telling me to come in for a custom made engagement ring. I have little to no belief in marriage but my girlfriend does and although we dropped that conversation years ago, I know that it still bothers her. I have decided to make a sacrifice for her as she has done so many times for me.

We are in a cab headed home when I receive the call. I cannot tell her that I have to go pick out her ring…so I lie. I tell her that something is going on in the office and I have to take a rain check on dinner tonight.

I asked Olivia to come with me because I need another's opinion. I entered the jewelry store with her and I was bad at all of this. I want her to have the best, but sadly I don't know what that means.

"You want something huge but something that reminds you of her." Olivia tells me and shows me what she is talking about, pointing to several varieties. I looked at each and thought that none of these gave justice to my beautiful redhead.

I decided to do custom made. Of course, Olivia helped me with that. Well, let us just say…My girl will not be able to lift her hand.

Olivia also ran me by some pointers like the huge fact that you are to place the wedding ring on the left hand and on the ring finger.

I actually asked Olivia to help me plan the whole thing. We started with venue, the dinner, and the date.

I chose December 3rd. That was the date we started dating. It is more significant to us than anything is.

I had to cancel several plans with her in order to make this perfect.

I hope she does not catch on that I am planning this. I am a bad liar and bad secret holder. Good thing Olivia knows what to do. I would have screwed everything over. I would have made this the worst day of Casey's life.

It's September, which only gives me less than four months to have Casey forever. I really came to love this marriage thing.

This is the month that changed between Casey and I. She would come up with these crazy excuses so I will not kiss her. I thought she was cheating on me for a while…but I would never assume anything. She loves me and she would not do anything to hurt me.

I skipped on dinners because of this engagement planning and it sucks sometimes. I have to eat dinner on the go. Sometimes Olivia would treat me to dinner and other times I would grant her rest because her workdays are crazier than mine are.

I swear this engagement is a lot of work and its pulling Casey and I apart. It is a sacrifice. I love her and in the end, I will eventually make her happy.

November 20th….I had to lie again. I had to pick up the ring and pay the expenses of the engagement day. I called up Olivia and she was more than delighted to head out with me.

"How are you and Rollins?" I asked her. I only know their relationship.

She smiled softly. "Great. I think I love her…She is annoying sometimes." She chuckles.

"Aren't they all?" I tell her smiling.

She nods, "But It's going great." She smiles.

She held the door open for me and we enter the store I entered three months ago. I see the same woman that helped me, smiling at me, and tells me to take a seat and she will bring the ring out.

A couple minutes later, she opens the box and I am in awe. Olivia is standing over me and trying to get a glimpse. It's as beautiful as I designed it, every stone in its place. I lifted it up and gave it to Olivia, I didn't want to wet it.

"Alex, aww. Don't cry. Save those tears for when she says no." I quickly hit her and chuckled a bit.

"She better say yes...I went through all this trouble." I smile at Olivia wiping my tears.

"Well, she'll love it." She smiled assuring me everything is ok.

The day approaches very quickly and I have asked Olivia to help me do some last minute runs and fixing…and help me if I obtain a panic attack.

I wake up to my sweetheart.

"Good Morning, baby." I tell her smiling and I lean to kiss her, but she turns her head. I am confused.

"Their chapped." She tells me as she looks to the ceiling.

I shrug. "Ok. Well, we have a big dinner tonight. I just have to…run some errands so you will have to get there on your own." I lie to her once again. Good thing I do not have one of those jealous and insecure girlfriends or I would be accused of cheating.

"What type of errands?" She asks smiling.

"Like cases…I know this is our day off but I still have to make sure my cases are air tight." I tell another lie before I enter the bathroom.

Once I am done, around 7, I head straight to Olivia's apartment building and she lets me in.

"Hey, Alex." She smiles as she shuts the door.

Well, I guess she has another thing coming. I am panicking. "Olivia, I can't do this! What happens if she does not like it? What happens if something goes wrong? What happens-"

"You need to relax." Olivia told me calmly. "Let me give you a massage. After, you are going to ask Casey to marry you. I am going to be in the bush taking pictures. Ok?" She tells me.

I nod…but the thoughts still are roaming in my head. I sit in her chair and she starts massaging my shoulder blades. It's just what I needed.

"Gosh that feels good." I tell her.

"You need to relax before this big dinner. It will change your life." Olivia tells me.

"I know…mmm…Olivia, you have magic hands." I sigh.

"Thank you. I bet you when she hears you say those words…she's going to cry." Olivia laughs.

I chuckle to myself, imagining her face expression.

This massage did calm me down.

We hear a knock on the door.

"One sec." Olivia yells heading towards the door.

Then what Olivia says next shocks me.

"Casey…what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I followed Alex here." I hear Casey.

"Why?" Olivia asks.

I stand up and walk to the door.

"Olivia…don't fucking act like you don't know. I heard you having sex." Casey tells Olivia, then her eyes trail to me. Tears running down.

Did she just tell Olivia…that she had sex with me? Olivia gasps and turns to me.

I am a mixture of anger and disappointment. What could make her jump to this conclusion?

Olivia moved out of the way and sat down and I stood by the door, infuriated. "Casey, apologize to Olivia." I whisper to her angrily.

"Alex…you are cheating on me! Why didn't you just tell me? It would have hurt but I would have never found you like this! All the lies you have told me was to get with her! That whore!" Casey screams directing at Olivia.

"Casey! What the hell is going on with you? I am not cheating on you with Olivia…In fact I was planning on…you know what? Forget it. It is over." I march out of the apartment and bypass her.

I ended my four year love with The Casey Novak.

* * *

**AN: Like :) This is a one shot so no more updates. This was a thought my girlfriend had and I just wrote it so shout out to my girlfriend, Sara :) Review :D**


End file.
